


Consolation

by ephemeryon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeryon/pseuds/ephemeryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's upset after having to deny his and Louis's relationship in an interview. Fluff that turns into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

Harry was unusually quiet on the drive home, and Louis could guess why. It was another interview where they had to pretend they weren’t together, where he had to insist he loved his girlfriend, with careful cover-ups and evasions.

Usually Harry wasn’t this upset, so he didn’t know why this time was different. But he seemed more distant, blankly staring out the window, hardly responding to Louis’s questions at all.

When they got to the flat, Harry nearly stormed to the kitchen and plopped down at the table, putting his head in his hands. Every muscle in his body was tense, coiled like a spring.

“Look, Harry,” Louis said with a sigh, “I’m really sorry about it. But you know why we have to—” he was cut off when Harry looked up, tears in his eyes, before putting his head back in his hands and shaking it slowly from side to side. 

Louis’s heart lurched, and he immediately strode over to where Harry was, pulling up a chair next to him and wrapping his arms around the other boy’s torso. 

“Hey,” he said softly, running his hands over Harry’s back and head. “I’m sorry,” he said in the same soft voice. Harry was still crying, his back shaking with silent sobs.

“It’s just not fair,” he said shakily, taking a big breath. “I just…it’s not…why do we have to do this?” his breaths were quick and shallow, punctuated by small sobs. “Ugh,” he added, his voice thick with tears. He shook his head in his hands again. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I’m here,” Louis said, trying to console him. “I’m here, okay? I’m here.” He kept running his hands over Harry’s back, hoping that was calming. He hated to see him like this, it was the absolute worst, unendurable. Seeing him like this made him want to cry himself. 

Harry leaned into Louis, letting him wrap his arms tighter around him. “It just makes me so mad sometimes,” he said, sniffing. “But you’re here, and I’m glad.” He wrapped his arms around Louis’s torso, drawing him in closer and nuzzling his face against Louis’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Louis said, adding, “we don’t have to do anything, I just want to be more comfortable.” 

Harry nodded and let Louis lead him into his bedroom. He wasn’t crying anymore, which was good; Louis didn’t think he could take any more. 

They got under the blankets, their body heat soon making them toasty warm. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, the bigger spoon. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like always, perfectly in sync.

Harry nuzzled Louis’s shoulder and after a few minutes nuzzling turned to biting. “Hm?” Louis asked. “You sure? I don’t want to…take advantage of you, or something.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’m not delicate. Everyone cries sometimes, and this is what I want to do now.” To demonstrate he flipped Louis onto his back, pressing his body on top of him. 

Louis nodded and Harry started kissing him. Traces of guilt flew away as Louis pushed his hands under Harry’s shirt, making him as close as possible and running his hands up and down his warm back. 

They continued to kiss for a few minutes, at first slow, sweet kisses that built in intensity. Louis dug his hands into Harry’s back as the heat picked up, kissing with greater urgency and need, arching upwards to meet him. 

They were both partially hard already, and Harry pushed Louis’s shirt up. Louis pulled it up the rest of the way and threw it to the side as Harry began kissing down his torso. 

“Mmm,” Louis said as Harry unzipped Louis’s pants and pulled down his boxers, letting his erection spring free. Harry kissed around it for a few minutes and Louis growled “Hurry up,” which just made Harry giggle. “Fucking sadist,” Louis replied, just as Harry took all of him into his mouth.

“Okay…not a sadist…” Louis said between sharp breaths as Harry’s tongue started to move. He ran his tongue from base to tip, making Louis arch upwards and grab fistfuls of bedsheets. “Fuck…fuck…not a sadist,” he said. “Can’t keep doing this,” he added breathlessly. He was already too close.

Harry pulled off then, and Louis pushed Harry’s shirt up and then his jeans and underwear down. “You look great,” he said which made Harry smile from where he was lying on the bed. Louis wasn’t a tease; he got right to the point, putting his mouth over Harry’s cock and moving his tongue along the bottom rhythmically. 

Harry moaned a little, and that got louder as Louis ran his tongue along the head and tip. “Shit…can’t…” Harry mumbled, his eyes shut. Louis got the hint and came off, Harry panting heavily. 

“You ready?” he asked, and Harry nodded. Grabbing some lube from the bedside drawer, he put some on his fingers. Slowly he slid them inside Harry, which made him moan. He increased the speed and pushed them forward, which made Harry grab the bed desperately, turning his head do the side and clenching his teeth. 

“Need you now,” Harry said, breathing heavily. Louis nodded, adding some lube to his cock, bringing Harry’s legs up. Slowly he entered and Harry grabbed his forearms with a vicelike grip. 

“You okay?” Louis asked, just to make sure. When Harry nodded fiercely he continued until he was all the way in and Harry groaned. He let go of Louis’s arms and started rubbing his own cock as Louis moved in and out. 

Louis could feel himself getting closer as he thrusted, faster and faster, as Harry’s moans grew louder and more frequent. Eventually the pressure built to a breaking point. “Gonna…” he didn’t finish the sentence as he moved forward, putting his hands on either side of Harry, his orgasm exploding through him and releasing. Tremors continued to move through him as his breathing slowed and he pulled out. 

After that Harry only took a couple more pumps before he arched up, cum going all over his stomach. He sighed and turned to Louis, kissing him slowly. Their bodies intertwined, sated, and they kissed some more. 

“It’s still not fair, but…that was really great,” Harry said, pressing in close and nuzzling Louis’s chest. Louis nodded, wrapping his arms still tighter, and after a while they both fell asleep.


End file.
